Ulqui x Grimm x Ichi: Berry Cake
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: Ichigo was baking a cake when Ulquiorra and Grimmjow happen to stop by... I wonder what happens. Rated M for sex Of course Ichigo makes an adorable uke,please review! Sequel up: Markings


**Loveless Paradox****: _People seemed very excited that I was going to write this. So here we go PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT._**

**Red Dragon: _Yes Alii-chan is very insecure about her writing skills_**

******Loveless Paradox**: _Hey I have a right, kind of like my soccer playing I'm not confident in my skills because my brothers are so good at it. My friends are good at writing._

**Red Dragon: _Oh shut up and start writing already. ALII-CHAN DOES NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH!_**

******Loveless Paradox**: _-_-' I was just getting to that jeez, alright I'll stop blabbling. Please read my Ulqui x Grimm x Ichi_

**Ichi-berry: _What the hell is this!? And why is there berry at the end of my name! *pout*_**

**Grimmjow: _*chuckles* Because you are a delicious berry, Ichigo. Prepare yourself._**

**Ichi-berry: _Nooo! *struggles* Go away Grimmjow!_**

**Ulquiorra: _*straight face* Your ours now Ichigo. *grabs permenant marker* _**

**Ichi-berry: _Nooo! *blushes* Okay fine..._**

******Loveless Paradox**:_ You guys are by far hilarious._

**Red Dragon: _Shut up Alii, let's go already!_**

******Loveless Paradox**: _Okay sorry!_ I was inspired by this photo: People said that it didn't work so I made it my profile picture xD Check it out!_

_** (Sorry..) - Don't know why I had a repeated beginning there guys, but I fixed it! xD  
**_

* * *

**Title: **Berry Cake

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated M

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairings:** Grimmjow x Ichigo x Ulquiorra

**Summary:** Ichigo was baking a cake when Ulquiorra and Grimmjow happen to stop by... I wonder what happens. Rated M for sex Of course Ichigo makes an adorable uke,please review! Sequel up: Markings - Link below

* * *

**_Ulquiorra x Grimmjow x Ichigo: Berry Cake_**

"Can you guys stop showing up on my doorstep?" Ichigo asked in irritation as he stared at the two ex- espada. Ever since Aizen was killed, most of the espada had decided to join the soul reapers. But Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had always come to visit Ichigo. So once Ichigo turned 20 he moved out and now lived alone in a small apartment. Every so often, he would have to answer the door and face the two ex- espada.

"Come on Ichigo, we know you missed us." Grimmjow had what could only be defined as a shit-eating grin. Ulquiorra like always had a neutral facial expression, but he always got into Ichigo's personal space.

"I do not, now go away I'm busy." Ichigo began to close the door but Ulquiorra grabbed it with his hand and easily held it into place. Ichigo sighed and looked at the two taller males. "Fine, get the hell inside. You're drawing attention."

"Thanks Ichigo." Grimmjow strolled in as if he owned the place while Ulquiorra looked around as if it was his first time even though it wasn't.

"Hn…" Was what Ulquiorra said as he passed Ichigo. Ichigo sighed, closed the door behind them, and then went back to what he was doing in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked as he followed Ichigo into the kitchen, Ulquiorra was already there and in Ichigo's personal space. Sighing again… Which felt like the 50th time they got here, he explained.

"I just finished baking a cake, and was going to eat it. You want some?"

"What's that?" Grimmjow pointed, Ichigo let out an unmanly squeak when Ulquiorra ran his finger over the strawberry frosting and tasted it.

"Ulquiorra! You get your own piece not the whole cake, and Grimmjow that's a berry."

"Nice Ichigo. It suits you. A berry covered strawberry cake." Grimmjow said with a grin.

"Ichi-berry." Ulquiorra said. Ichigo swung around wide eyed and mouth open at Ulquiorra. _What the hell did he just call him. _

"No way in hell are you calling me that!" Ichigo picked up the cake and placed it away from Ulquiorra's wandering finger that seemed to keep trailing through the cakes icing. Cutting a couple of slices, he handed them to the two ex- espada. Taking his own piece he tried some and moaned. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra watched him and then followed suit, with out the moan of course but they licked their lips and had more.

After they finished their slices, Ichigo placed the rest of the cake in the fridge and then suddenly everything went dark. When he woke up again he realized he couldn't move. Looking around he noticed 2 things. 1; he was tied to his bed, 2; he was naked.

"That the hell…" Suddenly the door to his bedroom opened and both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked in. Grimmjow had another one of his wide grins while Ulquiorra was holding the strawberry frosting. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Oh you're awake." Grimmjow approached Ichigo and slid his finger down Ichigo's chest, causing the smaller male to shiver and fight back a moan. He didn't know if the two ex-espada knew that he liked them and he didn't want to give it away, just in case they were only teasing him for the hell of it.

Ulquiorra opened the frosting tub and stuck his hand in it. As he drew near Ichigo began fighting more. "No!" Ulquiorra started smearing the frosting all over him, from his chest to his shoulders and neck back down over his chest. Then he would re dip his hand and go down and circle his clearly visible _erection_. Ulquiorra placed the tub of frosting on his bed side table and then walked up to Ichigo's head and stuck his fingers in Ichigo's face. Taking the hint Ichigo sucked Ulquiorra's fingers into his mouth, flicking his tongue over them and around them.

Ichigo let out a whine and tugged his wrist in frustration, but the rope _he had no idea where it came from_ did not give. Grimmjow leaned down and licked his hardened nipple.

"Mmm, you taste yummy, Ichi-berry." He licked the other one and Ichigo was so embarrassed that he was so revealed. Ulquiorra took his fingers from Ichigo's mouth, who whimpered at the lost but let out a little surprised sound when it was replaced with Ulquiorra's mouth.

Ichigo opened his mouth letting Ulquiorra sweep his tongue inside and devour him. Ichigo bent his elbows around Ulquiorra's head and tried to keep him close. Ulquiorra let out what could only be defined as a creepy little laugh, and then he pressed his mouth harder against Ichigo's causing them to bang teeth.

Grimmjow was otherwise occupied licking off all the frosting, he slowly made his way down to Ichigo's navel where he swiped his tongue and then nibbled on his hip. Ichigo bucked his hips and struggled to spread his legs. When he could only spread his knee's he let out a whimper and shook his head to the left and then to the right, Grimmjow sat up and chuckled as he surveyed Ichigo's ruffled look.

"It looks like our Berry is too excited to wait." Grimmjow went to stand beside Ulquiorra but on the opposite side of the bed and stare down at Ichigo's flushed expression. Ulquiorra let out a short chuckle again and withdrew from Ichigo's mouth, causing Ichigo to let out a disappointed sound. Grimmjow smirked down at Ichigo and gave Ulquiorra a nod as he swooped down and covered Ichigo's swollen mouth with his own.

Ichigo was completely embarrassed, he was writhing and moaning and whimpering while Ulquiorra and Grimmjow played with him. He knew he was gay but he had no idea that it was these two that were going to be the ones he was doing... or was being done by. Suddenly Ichigo felt a slight sting between his legs, he took a deep breath and tightened his muscles around the two fingers currently jammed up his ass by Ulquiorra. Grimmjow chuckled as he deepened the kiss so that Ichigo could ignore the pain. Ulquiorra scissored the two fingers and slid them in and out in a steady rhythm.

"Gr-Grimmjow... please untie me... untie me!" Ichigo begged. Ulquiorra smirked at Grimmjow and they both kept up their actions. Ichigo let out a scream of pain as Ulquiorra slammed 4 fingers up his entrance. "Ulquiorra! W-What are you doing!? You're not that big!" Ichigo felt tears run down his cheeks. Grimmjow leaned over and licked them away while Ulquiorra continued thrusting his fingers up Ichigo's ass.

"I might not be, but with Grimmjow and I combined we certainly are." Ulquiorra lay a soft kiss on the tense thigh of the orange haired male. "Relax Ichi.." Ulquiorra spotted a blotch of frosting on Ichigo's leg and licked it away causing the smaller male to groan and lift his hips into Ulquiorra's fingers, causing the pale espada's fingers to go deeper.

"Ulquiorra.." Grimmjow was now sitting up straddling Ichigo's chest, staring back at the other espada. The pale espada took note at how fully erect the taller male was and nodded his head. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra got off the bed and chuckled when Ichigo let out a disappointed whimper. "Be patient, Ichigo." Grimmjow's voice was rough with desire, he stripped himself naked and then helped Ulquiorra who was a little slower.

When both espada were naked, they lip-locked with a couple of moans and then broke apart when Ichigo started struggling to get off the bed and whimpering loudly. "Guys!..." Ulquiorra and Grimmjow chuckled and stepped towards Ichigo. Ichigo kind of expected them to go one at a time but was he surprised when Ulquiorra flipped him onto his stomach and lifted him gently so that Grimmjow could place himself underneath him on his back. Now face to face with Grimmjow while being skin to skin Ichigo let out a long high pitched moan while he rubbed his naked body against Grimmjow's.

Ulquiorra knew Grimmjow was not a small male so he took Grimmjow's large erection and deep throated it. Grimmjow let out a shout of excitement as his cheeks flushed and he bucked his hips. Sucking on Grimmjow's member, Ulquiorra made sure he used a lot of saliva...hoping it would slide into Ichigo's entrance a lot easier. Well Ulquiorra believed it was wet enough he helped Grimmjow gently push it into Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo had already been with a few men but none had been quite as big as Grimmjow, he stiffened as he felt Grimmjow slide inside him but then he relaxed when he felt the older male kiss him. He really loved Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's kisses, they made him feel special and wanted.. Even if his hands were locked over top of his head with a rope on his headboard, he didn't mind.

"Grimm... You in to the hilt."Ulquiorra's voice was filled with wonder as he stared at Grimmjow's member as it slid gently in and out of Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo blushed as he sat up slightly to look over his shoulder to see Ulquiorra looking at his ass, he felt utterly exposed in this position. Lying on his stomach with his hands over his head and his thighs squeezing another pair of thighs while the other persons arms were urging his hips forward to accept his cock up his ass. "Beautiful."

Ulquiorra leaned down and licked Ichigo's entrance while Grimmjow made one hard quick thrust before going back to his gentle slow rhythm. Ichigo cried out in pleasure arching his back. Sitting up Ulquiorra inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly. "Ichigo I need you to relax." Of course once he said those words Ichigo instantly stiffened. He had never had two cocks in his hole before, and he wasn't exactly sure how his ass would hold over Ichigo's back Ulquiorra placed feather light kissed on the smaller males neck and shoulders. "Please Ichi.."

Ichigo knew he could trust these two espada so he let his body melt against Grimmjow's and he gently turned his head so that he could kiss Ulquiorra, Grimmjow slid Ichigo a little higher while he thrust gently into him and nipped on Ichigo's nipple. At that exact moment Ulquiorra thrust his member into Ichigo's already full ass, Ichigo choked on a gasp and stopped breathing altogether while tears ran down his cheeks. "Ah!"

"Shiiiit... Ulqui.." Grimmjow groaned as he felt Ulquiorras member slide against his inside Ichigo's impossibly tight ass. Sucking and nipping at Ichigo's nipples Grimmjow grabbed ahold of the soul reapers erection and started pumping it. Ichigo arched his back while he kissed Ulquiorra causing the two males to slide deeper which caused the trio to let out unison moans. As Ichigo got used to having the two in his ass he started wiggling the lower half of his body, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow started an easy rhythm.. nice and slow.. back and forth.

Ichigo could feel both cocks rubbing the inside of his ass and sliding together causing him squeeze them. "Faster.. Harder..Oh god.. More!" He begged his lovers. Ulquiorra braced his hands on either side of the two and thrust hard and deep into Ichigo causing Grimmjow to slide deeper as Ichigo had been pushed down onto the taller male. Grimmjow groaned and pumped Ichigo's erection faster, Ichigo was so lost in pleasure he had no idea what was going on. Grimmjow looked up into Ichigo's normally welcoming sweet brown eyes and saw glazed over lust filled pools of chocolate, causing Grimmjow to laugh, which caused Ichigo to bounce on his chest, which made his member slide deeper as he thrust into Ichigo.

Ulquiorra bit down onto Ichigo's shoulder and thrust harder into Ichigo, causing his and Grimmjow's rhythm to go out of sync. Ichigo felt them thrust into him at completely different times and Grimmjow was stroking him causing Ichigo to lose it. Letting out a high pitched scream Ichigo had the hardest orgasm ever and came all over his and Grimmjow's stomach. As Ichigo released, his muscles tightened up around Grimmjow and Ulquiorra causing both males to groan and thrust a few more times before they came deep inside Ichigo together. Ulquiorra collapsed ontop of the two as Ichigo lay flat against Grimmjow's chest, after a moment Ulquiorra gently slid out of Ichigo and flopped down beside Grimmjow on his back. Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo and lay the exhausted male between the two of them, Ulquiorra cut the ropes around Ichigo's arms and pulled them down to be level with his body and he began rubbing them to get feeling back into them. Grimmjow slid his hands around Ichigo's waist and fell asleep instantly.

Ichigo smiled tired as he heard Grimmjow purr. "I think my legs are numb."Ichigo felt himself slowly start to lose conciousness, just before drifting off to sleep he muttered. "I love you guys."  
Both espada smiled and crowded closer to the soul reaper. Grimmjow placed his head between Ichigo's chest and neck while Ulquiorra placed his face against Ichigo's hair and kissed it. The two males pulled the sheets over them to cover them and answered the already asleep male.

"We love you too."

* * *

******Loveless Paradox**: _So, what did you think? If you liked it, you'll like the sequel: Markings!_

**_ s/7184238/1/Ulqui-x-Ichi-x-Grimm-Markings_**

**Red Dragon: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE!**

******Loveless Paradox**: _Please tell me what you think, I'm not quite sure if this is any good. Plus if you want me to write something, PM me.. I will gladly write it. _

**Ichi-berry: _*blush* WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE!?_**

**Grimmjow: _Well firstly we covered you in-_**

**Ichi-berry: _*blushes a bighter red* I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! BUT WHY!_**

**Ulquiorra: _Because we love you Ichi-berry.. *smirk*_**

**Grimmjow: _Especially when your ass is naked. *grin*_**

**Ichi-berry: _*mumble* I love you guys too... *another blush*_**

**Grimmjow&Ulquiorra: _Good_**

******Loveless Paradox**: _You guys are so cute together! *squeal*_

**Red Dragon: _*siiigh* I feel a headache coming on..._**

******Loveless Paradox**: _*gasp* I will have you know I am offended! _

**_Lol, Review please!   
_**


End file.
